Doppleganger Nagi
by ImmaNagi
Summary: There might be 1 of you, but actually theres MORE of you. A fanfiction by me.
1. Mysterious

**Hi Guys ImmaNagi here! Now im going to post a very nice story! Make sure you read it till' the end!**

 **I dont own Hayate The Combat Butler characters as well the manga and anime.**

Chapter 1: **Mysterious**

 **[HAYATE]**

I woken up when the sun risen, i prepare Breakfast, then wakes up Mistress... This is my daily life at the Sanzenin Mansion.

"Wakey-Wakey Mistress! The sun is up! And besides, you should be early up for school!"

"I wont! Get out of my room Hayate!"

I sighed.. When will Mistress will be early...

"Oh. Good morning Hayate-kun. Nagi wont wake up again?"

"Good morning Maria-san.. Mistress wont wake up as usual."

"Oh. That Nagi... Well Hayate-kun, i'm going water the Garden."

"Okay then Maria-san. Goodbye."

I tried to wake up Mistress again. She wont budge. Well, i think she will wake up soon. So i tried again. And suddenly...

"Eh?" As i sense a frightening presence.

"What Hayate? Ah! I know! Your impressed that i woke up early! Hehe."

"Ah. Yes. Mistress, you can go eat breakfast and go to school."

"Okay."

What was that? I swear i sensed something... Well maybe that was just something not important.

Well. Mistress ate Breakfast and we'd go to school. After school we go back to the mansion and...

"Eh? Mistress did you poke me?" As i felt something.

"What? I didnt. Did you imagine it?"

"Well... Ah.. Nevermind"

We got back to the mansion and prepared dinner for Mistress.

"Mistress! Dinner is ready!"

As i guide Mistress to the Dining Room and i-i felt something again!

"Mistress was that you?"

"What?"

"Nevermind."

Hmmm... What was that?

Mistress was done eating Dinner... And she go to sleep with Maria-san.

Well i slept too then.. A voice hummed to my ear that said

 **SAVE ME!**

I swear that was Mistress' voice so i peeked into Mistress' Room. Nothing was there! What am i thinking! So im going back to sleep.

 **[NAGI]**

I see a person like me when i woke up.. She kidnapped me... In a spooky house... Who was she? A doppleganger?

This might be a dream! I see too many **ME!** Hayate save.. Me... Save... Me...

 **"SAVE MEEE!"**

I waited.. No one was coming... Nor Hayate. Somebody.. Please...

 **So did you like this Short Chapter? I will make a longer one soon promise!**


	2. Fakes

**Well, this is Chapter 2 and i just want to thank you guys for reading my mang- wait, i mean Fan Fiction. Thank you. This is the ending.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Fakes**_

 _ **[Hayate]**_

I wonder why Mistress is now an early-riser? Is this my dream? No no, shes just pulling a prank or something. Hm.. I always hear the voice of Mistress everytime like this **"SAVE ME!"** I might just hearing it on my own.

"Oh, the weather is nice today Mistress. You might want to go outside."

"Sure Hayate." When i heard that i feel like its a dream that Mistress want to go outside!

"Okay Mistress lets head out!"

We had lots of fun outside but i felt as something is missing. Something.

"Hey Hayate. Are you alright?"

"Oh, Yes i am Mistress." Hayate smiled

"Im at my room if you need me."

"Ok Mistress. I'll call you when Lunch is ready"

Still i hear the words **"Save Me!"** Is it my imagination? What is going on? Well maybe Maria-san can solve this problem.

"Maria-san!"

"What is it Hayate-kun?"

"I hear crazy voices like Save Me! In my ear it sounded like Mistress but Mistress is still in her room."

"Hm.. Maybe you're imaginating it?"

"No, I really heard it."

"Well, Sorry i cant help you with that."

"Oh."

I got to the Kitchen to cook some food. But SOMETHING is missing. Really. What is missing?

"Mistress! Lunch is ready!"

"Coming!"

Mistress came to eat Lunch. She ate it all.

"Well did you like my food Mistress?"

"Yes!" She smiled

"Okay." I felt something unusual again.

"Hayate are you okay?"

"Ah, Yes."

"Im going back to my room."

"Okay.."

So after Mistress go back to her room i took a peek what is she doing.

"!" I see 2 Mistress?

"I fooled this butler and maid to believe im the real deal Nagi."

"Okay. So lets start the operation Doppleganger!" As the 2 Fake Nagis grin.

I quickly ran to see Maria-san and show her whats happening.. Unfortunately, the 1 more Nagi is gone.

"Well nothing to peek here at. Hayate-kun, your imaginating things theres no such thing in reality. Im going back to tend the Garden."

"Okay.. Bye."

Well i prepared dinner for Mistress and always felt that frightening prensence. Is she the real Mistress? Well after dinner i slept. Thinking about that.. Cant sleep.. Its 5:10 already. What is happening?

* * *

 _ **[Nagi]**_

"Help!" I cant get out of this place.. This place is surronded by MEs!

"Listen here Nagi. You wont get out of here. Really." As the fake me to me... What is happening? Is this a dream?

"Ugh."

* * *

 _ **[Hayate]**_

Still forgetting something. But this time i hear this " **Hayate!** ". Am i hearing things? Am i imaginating that theres two Mistress? Well, I dont know.

I knocked on the door of Mistress' room. Shes not responding. Eh?

"Mistress? Mistress?"

Instead i opened the door and i didnt see Mistress anywhere. What...

"Huh? Mistress? Where are you?"

Instead there was only silence. Hm. I never seen Mistress anywhere even the Library. So i'm going to talk to Maria-san.

"Maria-san can you talk to me for a moment?"

"Sure Hayate-kun. So what is it? About Nagi ran away from the house?"

"Yes. Do you have any place that Mistress would go?"

"I dont know. I searched outside i never saw her anywhere."

"Okay Maria-san. Thanks, im going to find her."

"Okay, bye."

So instead i go off and see Isumi-san first.

"Isumi-san, Mistress ran away. Do you have any idea where she will go?"

"I dont know Hayate-sama. But i believe that you have other problems."

"Yes, i always hear Mistress voice yesterday but she is still fine in her room. What is this?"

"Hmm.. Maybe you need to follow that voice until where you hear that voice from. And i will go too incase its bad."

"Also me." Sakuya came out from nowhere.

"Hey Sakuya-san. Where did you came from?"

"Nevermind that but im going to."

"Okay lets head out."

Hayate,Isumi and Sakuya follows the voice.

 **1 hour later**

They found a spooky house by the forest.

"Seems very spooky. Isumi-san this is where i heard the voice."

"Lets try to go inside."

Isumi-san,Sakuya-san and I go in. Suddenly we saw.. Many Mistress?

"Theres too many... Mistress?"

"Hayate-sama thi-" Isumi was grabbed by the failed doppleganger experiment that is big,strong and really rude. "Isumi-san! Crap!" As Hayate triple kicked the rude big guy! Blood was dripping from the rude doppleganger and then he punch Hayate! "Grghhshs" Hayate was spitting blood from his mouth but Hayate still can fight! He punch and kick the giant doppleganger and the rude big guy was down! Hayate saved Isumi.

"Thank you for saving me Hayate-sama.." Suddenly a huge crowd of Nagi Dopplegangers appeared! "Let me take care of this Hayate-sama." As Isumi was preparing her anti-bad guys thingy. The dopplegangers was destroyed in one hit!

"Lets go save Nagi now Hayate-sama." As Isumi and Sakuya see the REAL Nagi tied near a pillar. They tried to save her but suddenly the leader of the dopplegangers appeared. She was completly in purple. Isumi tried to throw a set of anti-bad guys thingy but the purple girl cant be destroyed.

"Heh. I thought that you would come." As the purple girl grabbed Isumi and Sakuya (somehow Sakuya only has a few lines in this fan fic.)

"Let go of them now." Hayate was preparing his fighting stance. "Why would i? I would rather fight than doing that." Hayate punched her in the stomach but it was no use. Hayate was punching her repeatedly still its no use. And suddenly saw a button that said **Shut down this place DO NOT PRESS**. Hayate pressed it while the purple girl was off guard and the place was trembling. Hayate untied Nagi and carried her on his back and punched the purple girl and saved Isumi and Sakuya then they ran out of the place!

 **BOOM!**

As they watch the house explode. Isumi and Sakuya was going home.

"Well Mistress shall we go home too?"

"Yes!" Nagi smiled and they go home.

 _ **FIN!**_

* * *

 **Did you like it? Can you review? Thanks for reading! Well goodbye!**


End file.
